


Bitch

by LuffyKun3695



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sex, F/M, Femdom, NaruSaku - Freeform, NarutoxSakura, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyKun3695/pseuds/LuffyKun3695
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When describing Haruno Sakura, the word bitch comes to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jad the Dog, who asked for a raunchy Naru/Saku. My own relationship inspired me. The word tsundere comes to mind when describing Sakura. The word comes to mind when I am asked to describe myself. I embrace the word “bitch”. When used correctly it is the highest of compliments. It means I am feared. It means I am respected. A bitch does not take shit from any man. That is why they attempt to insult her with the very word that makes her who she is; because she sparks something in them they fear and do not understand. I praise the (wo)man who can handle a bitch. I applaud the (wo)man who loves to be mistreated by a real hardcore one because in the end, when you just shut up and give into her demands, a bitch can be the best and most affectionate lover you have ever experienced. PS. Aburame ChōChō is Shino and Tenten’s daughter. Her name means butterfly.

** “Bitch” **

Naruto truly loved his fiancée. He loved her more than he could ever put into words. He loved her more than the sun and the moon. He even loved her more than he wanted to be Hokage.

However; his fiancée could be a real bitch.

High maintenance did not even begin to _cover_ his pink haired Goddess. Sakura Haruno was not easy to please. Naruto felt as if he spent half his time trying to apologize for something and the other half trying to figure out what he had done wrong in the first place.

That wasn’t to say that Sakura did not have an affectionate side. When she wanted to be, she was the sweetest, most loving person on the planet. She was also cruel on a whim. She was an ever cycling whirlwind of emotion. She consumed him. At times, he felt he lived only for her. 

They say no man is an island, but a woman can and will, make you hers.

He could not complain (she would rip his tongue out if he did), but he felt no need to. A woman like her was one in a million. She was the full package. Independence, beauty, intelligence, and motivation only skimmed the top of the valuable assets that made Haruno Sakura the firecracker he adored. She was his everything; his one and only. He would never leave her. She made damn sure of it.

He could still remember the first time they made love. After several dates, Sakura took him back to her place. They kissed tenderly on the couch. It was fun and arousing, but she was only beginning. Spotting the erection pressing at the crotch of his pants, Sakura grinned. Breaking the kiss she pushed him down off the couch and he hit the floor, hard.

Surprised and dazed by her sudden change in attitude, he tried to ask her what was going on, “Sakura-Chan, What are—?” Naruto could barely get the question out before a pair of panties was forcefully shoved into his mouth. He could taste the sweet sugary liquid of her sex on the fabric. His erection filled with new life, pressing against his pants with desperation.

“We’re going to shut up now.” Sakura told him, repositioning herself next to him on the floor. Her voice was matter-of-fact. She asked no questions. She made no suggestions. Her word was law. 

In one fell swoop, she tore his shirt clear off his body, ripping it to shreds. She pushed his hands above his head and using the tattered fabric that was his shirt, bound them together. The destruction of his clothing did not even register to Naruto at this point. All he could see was this amazing change in the girl above him. It was as if she had come into her own. Her green eyes seemed to glow like florescent lights. Her lips were moist. She radiated power.

His pants were gone before he realized what had happened. He was exposed, bound and gagged, by the girl of his dreams, on her living room floor.

He recalled, momentarily, the young twelve-year old Sakura he had fallen so hard for in the Academy. That girl was gone now. She was replaced with an even more attractive woman. A Goddess in human form…

She did not remove her own clothing. Aside from the stained panties stuffed into his mouth, Sakura remained fully dressed. She wanted him to understand that in this situation, it was she, and not him, who held all the cards.

The soft caress of her lascivious tongue snapped him from his daydreams. She traced the nape of his neck and followed the line of his collar bone down to his nipple. It was as hard for her as the aching cock between his legs. She nipped at it and was rewarded with a moan, muffled against the makeshift gag.

Continuing her path down his body, Sakura reached his navel; she circled his seal with her tongue. Each delicate caress electrified his skin like a million wasp stings directly to his flesh. He wanted her to release him from this torture, yet he never wanted her to stop. 

When her tongue reached his quivering member, she paused. Her tongue was poised directly above his slit. Precum leaked from his cock, dribbling down the shaft to pool on his stomach. He could feel her breath, like the steam from a warm bowl of ramen, on his manhood. Sakura made no moves to take him into her mouth. She made no indication that she was going to touch him at all. 

Pressing the very tip of her tongue into the slit, she moved her head slowly backward, a long trail of salty precum following it. The long strand shimmered in the dim light of her living room. It snapped suddenly, attaching to her chin. She had never looked sexier. 

Sasuke was an idiot.

Running her tongue around her lips, Sakura sucked up the precum and looked him directly in the eye. “Do you want me?” she asked, her voice low and husky, “One blink yes, two blinks no.” she told him. He closed his eyes tightly and opened them again. He did not want her to mistake it for a refusal.

She smiled. A slow, sinister smile that made the blood in his veins feel as if they had been replaced with ice water. “Good boy.” She whispered. A jolt shot through his entire body. The phrase made him tingle. The words made him feel degraded and yet… he wanted nothing more than to hear them again.

That night she had her way with him right there on the living room floor.

She rode his cock furiously as if it was her own personal plaything. She vigorously pleasured herself over and over again until she had come a grand total of ten times. He came four, emptying his balls sufficiently into his seemingly untiring siren.

\- 0 -

But that was three years ago…

They were now engaged and had been living together for almost eleven months. Over time, they had both come into their own. Age had brought success and an understanding of the world. Having long surpassed their respective rivals, they were now on par with their mentors. As they matured, they became two of the most successful Shinobi the world had ever seen.

Sakura was the leader of Konohagakure’s medicinal wing. She and Shizune ran a series of hospitals throughout the Village of the Leaves traveled from village to village, strengthening ties with their allies by educating young shinobi in the art of medicine.

Naruto was in training to be Hokage. He currently worked with Iruka at the Ninja Academy training recruits. His trademark gag jutsu was a longtime favorite and a bit of a rite of passage amongst the recruits. The Oiroke no Jutsu had managed to gain such infamy with the kids that it was now used almost as an unofficial final exam between the students. A particular favorite student of his, a young girl named Aburame ChōChō, managed to throw him for a loop by changing up the original jutsu. Instead of becoming an older woman, she chose to switch her own gender and became and sexy (and well hung) male. 

She graduated top of her class.

Nobody would have guessed that the man next in line to be Hokage spent his nights groveling at the feet of a woman five inches shorter than he. It was hard to picture the boy who had defeated Pein, destroyed the Akatsuki, and annihilated shinobi ten times his superior could be so easily conquered by such a seemingly sweet woman. He could have so easily defeated her in battle, had the altercation been physical. He was certainly stronger than her. It was his utter inability to best her mentally, strategically, emotionally, and sexually that left him in a puddle at her feet.

\- 0 -

When Sakura arrived home she expected her house to be spotless. She wanted every dish to have been cleaned and put away and each article of clothing to have been washed. She required that every single one of her things be in the exact spot where she had left it before leaving for work. Some people might say it was demanding a lot. Some might say she had obsessive compulsive tendencies. She would tell them all to fuck off.

That day, she walked in to find her house in shambles. 

There were dishes still in the sink. Dirty laundry littered the floor and all of her ninja equipment had been rooted around in and strewn about. She nearly tripped over a poison tipped kunai when she crossed the foyer!

She found her husband-to-be asleep on the couch, a half-empty cup of ramen on the floor near his hand. He was sleeping peacefully, his face serene. At this moment, most women’s anger would have evaporated as they looked upon their partner’s sleeping form. They would have “oohed” and “awwed” at how adorable their snoozing spouse was. Not Sakura. Oh no. She was pissed. She kicked him awake.

Naruto fell off the couch, clutching his stomach and groaning in pain. The ramen spilled onto the floor. It was cold by now and it oozed across the hardwood at a sickeningly slow pace. It took him seconds to assess the situation and adjust himself accordingly. After all, when you were in a relationship with a Class-A bitch it paid to be quick on your feet.

“Lick it up.”

Sakura’s voice was ice cold. She was furious. She poked the ramen juices that were seeping across the floor with the very tip of her toe. She acted as if he had shit on the floor, instead of just spilt noodles. He did as he was told, kneeling down, he poked his tongue out and tested the broth. It was freezing and tasted of floor. He grimaced. Angered by his momentary lapse in action, Sakura stepped on his the back of his head, slamming his face back into the floor, “Maybe you didn’t hear me correctly, I told you to lick!” she spat. Naruto extended his tongue and lapped up the broth. He fought back the nausea that followed as his mouth filled with cold noodle juice and dust, but he did as he was told. Despite his treatment, he could feel himself becoming aroused. There was something so sexy about that slender little foot grinding into the back of his head.

When he finished, Sakura removed her foot and he moved onto his knees. He looked up at her, bright blue eyes shining with tears. “I’m sorry, Sakura-Chan. I was so tired I—” she refused to let him finish, slapping him forcefully across the face. Naruto gripped his stinging cheek, rapidly turning red underneath his fingers.

“I don’t want to hear it. There is no excuse for a dirty house!” she snapped, “After I am finished with you, you will clean this entire flat with a toothbrush. Do you understand me?” Sakura asked, he looked up at her nodding. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at him as if he were a cockroach on the bottom of her shoe, disgusting and barely worth her time. Her green eyes flashed. “You will meet me in the Punishment Room in ten minutes. I need to get dressed. In the meantime, scrub your mouth. You smell repulsive.” 

She turned and left.

\- 0 -

The Punishment Room was a basement beneath Naruto and Sakura’s apartment that Sakura had converted into a torture dungeon. She had outfitted it with every modern BDSM convenience available. It was any sadist’s dream, complete with concrete floors, shackles along the walls, a long wooden table with shackles and other various torture implements.

It was both Sakura _and_ Naruto’s favorite room in the house, even though neither would go so far to admit it.

Naruto knew better than to come to the Punishment Room clothed, so when he entered he made sure the only garment he wore was the thick leather collar Sakura had given him the night after he proposed to her. He arrived to find Sakura had changed into a red leather bustier with deliberately small cups that her breasts spilled out of, leaving her delicious pink nipples exposed. She wore matching garters, but no panties, and thigh-high black stiletto boots.

She was seated in an elegant throne, covered in deep violet fabric that offset her pink hair, a beautiful backdrop for an even more beautiful woman. She spread her legs over the arms of the chair, greeting Naruto with an impeccable view of her most intimate of treasures. He dropped to his knees ceremoniously, crawling towards her. 

When he was eye-level with her pussy he stuck his tongue out and lapped up the expanse of her nether lips with one determined stroke. Sakura let out a low growl of approval and he continued, probing her honey pot with his desperate tongue, licking up her sweet sugar. Sakura wrapped her legs around his head and pulled him into her so that he nearly suffocated on her scent. He would not have minded if he had died. But really, what a spectacular way to go…

Naruto spread her labia and invaded her hole with two fingers. The ends of his fingers were calloused and he pushed the rough pads into her sticky hole. Sakura sucked air between her teeth, a hiss that sounded like a snake. She arched her back and pumped herself on his thick digits. She buried her fingers in his hair and ripped at it, riding his face vigorously as she reached a powerful orgasm. 

When she finished she tossed him aside, used and covered in her nectar. She leaned back into her throne, closing her eyes momentarily, a self-satisfied expression on her face. She brushed her hair from her eyes and sighed. She peered down at him, a smirk playing on her perfect lips. She stood up and waltzed over to him. “Get up.” She ordered and he scrambled to his feet quickly. 

She grabbed his cock and tugged it, pulling him towards the wall. She pushed him against the hard concrete. He shuddered noticeably, the chilly brick penetrating him to his core. Sakura yanked his right arm upward and secured his wrist in one of the leather shackles hanging from the wall. Moving to the other side, she fastened the thick cuff around his other wrist, giving it an approving tug. “S—Sakura-Chan?” Naruto’s voice was low, needy. His Mistress ignored his pleas and continued her work. Kneeling on the icy floor, she pushed his legs apart forcefully. She spread them about a foot apart and fixed his ankles in matching cuffs.

Uzumaki Naruto was strong beyond reason. Had he the will, he could have easily accessed the chakra necessary to rip the very cement from the walls and free himself from his confinement. However, he could not muster the necessary power emotionally to defy Haruno Sakura. The pink haired woman left him a nothing more than a writhing ball of hormones, willingly bending to her every whim. The leather shackles were nothing more than a mere reminder of her eternal dominance over his being.

Naruto heard her stand back up, the soft tap-tap of her heels as she stepped back to admire her work, “Gorgeous.” Sakura purred to no one in particular. He flushed with pride at her compliment, no matter how small. “Now for your _real_ punishment.” She snarled, an animalistic grin tracing her fair features. Her small words of praise were suddenly forgotten as she flounced over to a large wardrobe on the far wall she affectionately referred to as the _treasure chest_. Throwing the doors open theatrically, she gazed upon her wares, deciding upon a proper torture implement to punish her little fox boy for his previous indiscretions.

A black paddle caught her eye.

It was made of mahogany and painted black. It had holes in it, making it more aerodynamic and easy to maneuver. It made a lovely _whooshing_ sound when it sailed through the air towards her blonde slave’s ass. The handle was wrapped in leather for a better grip. Sakura reached out and pulled it off its hook. 

Holding her toy tightly in her hand, she walked back over to Naruto, who was positively shaking in fear and anticipation. He muttered his apologies, “I—I’m sorry for the mess Sakura-Chan. I’m sorry. It won’t hap—happen again. I promise. I—” Unfortunately, they fell on deaf ears as his rosy haired temptress raised her weapon of choice.

_Whoosh._

The first smack resounded through the Punishment Room, its echoes bouncing off the walls. Naruto let out an undignified yelp, so unbecoming of a man training to become the next Hokage. Sakura grinned, “I believe that fifteen will suffice,” she informed him. “If you handle it well, I have a little _reward_.” Her eyes glinted with excitement and though he could not see her enjoyment, Naruto could hear the mischief in her voice. He gulped.

The second smack hit him squarely on the left cheek, forcing his still-hard cock to grate painfully on the concrete wall. He let out a hiss of pain/pleasure between his teeth. It was Naruto’s keen senses that made it impossible for him to lose an erection during their games. He could always _smell_ her. The rougher she got, the wetter she got. Her arousal filled his nostrils and he couldn’t think. He became so consumed with the scent of her he felt as if he was on a high.

By the sixth smack he was crying. His ass was the same shade of red as his mother’s hair. Large, flat welts had sprung up on both his buttocks and he was shaking. Naruto’s cock ached for release. A long string of precum leaked from the tip, dripping down nearly to the floor, shiny in the dim light. He was begging her now. He wanted to touch her. Taste her. _Anything_. The scent of his torminatrix was so heady he could barely see straight.

By the tenth smack he thought he would pass out. Naruto had pins and needles in his limbs from being in the shackles for so long. His eyes were rolled back in his head and he could no longer form coherent sentences. He could only hope that he could last the final five strikes. Her smell devoured him so completely he could sense nothing else but her. The sting of pain only served to arouse him more, sending jolt after jolt of electricity down his spine. He felt a neediness in his soul. A want to be owned by her. To be possessed.

By the fifteenth smack he was exhausted. Emotionally exhausted and physically spent, Naruto lolled against his bindings in a sheen of sweat. He needed to cum so badly he feared that if she merely breathed on him it would send him careening over the edge into ecstasy. He heard her panting from the exertion of punishing him. 

After a few moments of shared exhalation, she wandered over to the treasure chest again and placed the paddle inside. He heard her remove something else from the wardrobe and busied herself with it for a few more excruciating minutes. Finally, she returned to him and leaned into his ear, whispering. “Now is time for your reward, Naruto-Kun.” Her breath was hot and he could feel a shiver run down his spine. His cock throbbed with need. She ran her nails down his back lightly and he trembled gleefully. He heard her chuckle softly. A hand squeezed his tender ass. Suddenly, he felt two very sharp and persistent fingers prodding at his opening. He wrenched against his bindings.

“Sakura!” he baulked. 

“Shush!” She chastised him, “Trust me, Naruto.” Sakura instructed him and on her command he became silent. Closing his eyes, he gave himself over to the sensation. The fingers returned to his anus, gently dancing around his rosebud and pushing the tips in ever so slightly. He let out an involuntary sigh. Abruptly, the fingers were removed. After a few seconds, they returned wet and dripping with what he assumed was lubricant. He swallowed thickly and clenched his eyes. He reminded himself that this was Sakura, his lover, his fiancée. He was going to trust her.

Sakura pushed her forefinger into his asshole gently, stretching the entrance. She began making small circles. She thrust it up higher, stroking the silky walls of his most intimate of places. She prodded his prostate and he yelped with pleasure, his cock jumping unexpectedly. She grinned, licking the back of his neck, “What a good boy.” She said soothingly.

Her middle finger poked at his entrance and he braced himself as it pressed to join its partner. At first the stretch was uncomfortable, but Sakura was slow and tender. She took her time and soon he became accustomed to two fingers as easily as he had one. 

As she pumped her fingers in Naruto’s asshole, Sakura reached around to grip his neglected cock. She ran her hand up the shaft, pulling the soft skin over the head and back down again at an excruciatingly slow pace. Naruto moaned.

She scissored her fingers open and stretched his insides while continuing to massage his cock with her knowledgeable hand. Sakura continued her teasing for several agonizing minutes before suddenly removing her hand from his cock. Moments later, she withdrew her fingers from his anus.

“S—Sakura-Chan!” he whined without meaning too. His body was screaming for her. He needed her so badly. She couldn’t keep teasing him like this or he was going to go insane. Naruto tried to turn to look at her but his bindings were too tight. Just one glimpse and his needs to would be sated, just one little look…

“Shush.” Sakura instructed, “Now is the time for the _real_ fun!” she told him, a smile in her voice. She spread his ass cheeks with one hand and used her palm to spread a liberal amount of lubricant down the crack with the other. She paid special attention to the hole, making sure it got enough. It took Naruto a minute to realize what was going on. It wasn’t until he felt the rubber head pressing against his rosebud, forcing it open, that he connected the dots.

“Oh my God!” he protested, “What are you doing?” he wriggled and tugged needlessly against the shackles. Sakura reached up and wrapped her arm around his waist, holding him tightly. She buried her head into his neck and waited for him to cease his incessant wiggling before she spoke.

“I have always wanted to try this.” She confessed, “Please trust me.” she asked him, quietly. Naruto stopped moving, closing his eyes gently. He _did_ trust her, with all his heart. His lack of verbal response was her affirmative. She spread his cheeks and positioned herself at his entrance. With one, powerful push she forced herself past the clinching barrier of his anus and partially into his bowels.

He let out a painful squeal. She waited patiently while he flexed on the rubber dildo, attempting to get used to its size stretching him to capacity. She placed both her hands on his hips, pulling out a few inches before plunging back in. He let out a noise that could only be described as a _mewl_. It was then Naruto realized that this was what it must be like for Sakura when they had sex. As she took him, he contemplated what a unique experience they were sharing as a couple by reversing roles in this way. He felt closer to her than ever.

It was then that Sakura began to get rougher in her movements. She gripped his hips tighter, her nails digging in deep enough to draw blood. She leaned forward and he could feel her taut breasts on his back. Her hard nipples were like pebbles against his skin, her sweat-slicked chest sliding across his back. Teeth ripped at his shoulder blades and he realized that the dildo-harness was rubbing against her in a way that was getting her off too. He didn’t consider much more when a well-lubed hand returned to his cock and began pumping it at lightning speed. 

A guttural moan was ripped from his throat when Sakura lashed her tongue across his neck. One hand teased his nipple while the other angrily abused his raging hard-on. She drove her hips into him, her slick shaft drilling into his hole deeper than he had ever thought possible. “Say my name when you cum!” she ordered. Her voice was deep and hoarse, reminiscent of the very first night they had made love.

Uchiha Sasuke really was a fucking idiot.

He could feel his much-needed orgasm at the base of spine. He began to jackhammer into her hips with abandon, muttering her name over and over again and he shot long, pearly white ropes of cum onto the concrete walls in front of him. 

_“SakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakuraSakura”_

\- 0 -

Sakura had gently unhooked him after their session and cleaned him up. They changed in silence and as promised, he cleaned the house top-to-bottom with a toothbrush. It was later that night when they were lying in bed together, her head on his chest, that Naruto decided to bring up something that he had been thinking about for a while.

“Sakura-Chan?” he looked down at her. His beautiful angel, her pink locks spread haphazardly across his pecs, face still flushed from their earlier rendezvous. She opened one emerald eye to observe him. “May I ask you a question?” he posed quietly. The other eye opened and she sat up.

“Shoot.”

“You’ve always beat me up. Ever since we were kids. Why me?” he asked her, “Even now, some of the punishments you give me seem a little out-of-proportion to the infraction they are supposedly for.” He bit his lip and didn’t look at her. He expected some sort of freak-out, but she just sat there calmly.

Sakura tucked her hair behind one ear and looked at him quietly, contemplating what he was saying. Suddenly, she started laughing. Naruto looked at her quizzically. “You’re an idiot.” She told him. He puffed out his cheeks at her.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he whined.

Sakura tucked her legs up into her chest and peered out into the room with a far-away gaze, like she was looking out into the universe, “I think I always knew deep down I liked you.” She said, “You know how some little boys pull the pig-tails of the girl’s hair they like? It’s kind of like that, but too an extreme.” She explained, frowning. “But I never liked admitting it to myself back then. I didn’t like to think I expressed attraction in a _dominant_ way.” She said the word _dominant_ with a grin. He knew she meant sadistic, but she didn’t want to think she was _too_ twisted. “I was obstinate. You know, I can be kind of a bitch.”

Naruto snickered. Sakura’s cheeks grew red and she puffed out her lower lip. Her angry pout had to be the cutest thing on the planet. It made him want to squeeze her little chipmunk cheeks. He loved her so much, he really didn’t know how he could have gotten so lucky to have been blessed with such a woman.

“Sakura-Chan?”

“Yes, Naruto-Kun?”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Sakura tugged out the light on the side table and turned over, snuggling under the covers. Naruto sat for a few seconds looking down at her before smiling and nestling under the duvet as well. He wrapped a possessive arm around his bride-to-be. She could be loud, obnoxious, aggressive and needy. Hell, she was an outright bitch.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

** END  **


End file.
